Nostalgia
by baaakemono
Summary: El vacío crecía, imparable, como un hoyo negro. Anhelaba algo que no podía recordar. (Hide/Haise implícito).


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Ishida Sui.

* * *

 **Nostalgia**

f. Tristeza melancólica originada por el recuerdo de una dicha perdida.

« _¿Qué importa? Sólo volvamos a casa_ »

Su corazón latía inquieto, aprisionado en su pecho, cuando por fin reunió el valor suficiente como para atreverse a abrir los ojos.

 _Casa._

La palabra se repitió incansablemente en la mente de Haise por los siguientes minutos. La habitación estaba oscura, y reinaba el silencio; ese silencio ensordecedor que deja aturdido y paranoico a cualquiera que lo soporte por más tiempo del necesario. Sin embargo, el silencio no era suficiente para callar aquella voz que continuaba retumbando en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez sin apagarse, sólo tomando fuerza, resonando, reacia a dejarse borrar.

 _Casa._

¿Por qué era tan familiar? ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de haber oído aquella voz con anterioridad, si era incapaz de reconocerla? Sintió su pecho apretarse, incómodamente, y decidió erguirse en la cama, buscando que el aire llenara sus oprimidos pulmones. Inhaló tan profundamente como pudo, queriendo deshacerse de aquella sensación que lo asfixiaba. Sin embargo, parecía imposible, porque con cada bocanada de aire, el peso parecía hacerse mayor.

 _Casa._

Quería culpar a Kaneki. Quería que volviera al más recóndito sitio de su subconsciente y jamás volviera. Quería que desapareciera. Quería volver a sentir aquella paz que había sentido antes de que _aquel que había sido_ decidiera que no quería desaparecer. Pero allí estaba, reclamando su sitio, gritando, inquieto al oír aquella voz que de seguro conocía.

Se masajeó las sienes, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, se recostó de nuevo. Faltarían pocas horas para que amaneciera, pero no quería moverse a comprobar. Turbado, dejó que la superficie negra del techo lo consumiera, lo sumiera de nuevo en el sueño.

 _Casa._

Fue casi como un parpadeo. Como el _flash_ disparado por una cámara. Fugaz, tanto que no hubiera podido distinguirlo, sin embargo, la imagen quemaba en su retina, resplandeciente, luchando por abrirse paso hasta su mente y traer de regreso algo que debía estar sepultado con los pasados diecinueve años de su vida que no lograba (y no quería) recordar. Nuevamente, su corazón latía furioso, implacable. Una sonrisa, brillante, contagiosa, que parecía grabada con fuego en su mente, en algún lugar que era incapaz de alcanzar por sí solo

— _Yo, Kaneki._

Haise hubiera jurado que estaba al borde de la locura. Podía asegurarlo. No debía quedar nada de sanidad en él, puesto que esa voz, _la voz,_ sonaba tan clara como familiar. Como si el dueño de esta estuviera presente. Como si pudiera extender su mano y tocarlo. Y lo intentó. Con esa urgencia repentina, se levantó y lo intentó. No podía estar loco. Era _real,_ era imposible que aquello fuera producto de su propia imaginación.

 _Nada._

Sin embargo, no había nada. La habitación, sorpresivamente espaciosa, solamente lo acogía a él. Y de repente, se sintió tan fría. La sensación de vacío le abrumó entonces; como cuando has estado tan cerca de atrapar algo, _tan cerca_ , pero de todas maneras lo pierdes. Era devastador, aún cuando no sabía que era aquello que había estado tan cerca de atrapar. _De recuperar._

Aturdido. Una burbuja parecía formarse en su interior, a punto de implosionar, pero no hizo nada al respecto. No le sorprendió, segundos después, sentir su rostro húmedo. No lo palpó, si quiera, porque sabía lo que era. Sabía que pasaba. Lo había experimentado una vez antes, ¿pero por qué ahora volvía con tanta fuerza. Tragó saliva, y sólo entonces, el sollozo atascado en su pecho encontró el camino de salida. Era un sonido quebrado en la habitación, casi inaudible, que Haise no reconoció como suyo, pero que estaba seguro que provenía de él. El vacío sólo crecía y crecía, crecía hasta hacerse un hoyo negro que encontraba inexplicable.

Anhelaba algo que no podía recordar.

La única señal de la llegada de la mañana fue el crujido de su puerta, un sonido ajeno a su estado actual. Un rumor de voces llegó hasta sus oídos embotados, pero no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo en levantarse, hecho un ovillo en la cama.

—¿Señor Sasaki?—era la voz de Mutsuki, que escuchaba lejana—. Señor Sasaki, ¿pasa algo...?

Sólo cuando sintió las manos cálidas del muchacho tocando su cuerpo frío, volvió en sí. Su rostro continuaba empapado, pero estaba entumecido, como si no fuera suyo. Se sentía extraño. Como un intruso viviendo en un cuerpo ajeno. Quiso aclararse la garganta, pero fue casi imposible. Y entonces, un sonido ronco salió de su boca, un hilo de voz frágil.

—Quiero volver a casa.

* * *

N/A: _Quería dejar este pequeño espacio para disculparme por el OOC en el que seguro caí y los errores que seguro hay en el plot (debo releer el manga), además de aclarar algo con brevedad. Mi interpretación de la situación de Haise es que creo que tiene tanto miedo de Kaneki y de lo que podría ocurrir al aceptarlo que se rehúsa a que vuelva. Por eso mismo he puesto que "quiere que desaparezca". Esto está situado en algún momento entre la subasta y la primera vez que se encontró con Touka durante :RE(?)._

 _También, esto es una práctica, heh. Tengo poco más de un año sin escribir y siento que he perdido habilidad._


End file.
